The midnight confession
by Nekkoismyname
Summary: The night before the Millifiore raid. Tsunayoshi cannot sleep. Gokudera risks his heart and his pride to help him.


Calm before the Storm.

The last night before the Millifiore raid.

Tsuna was exhausted. With all the stress of time travel, overly spartan training and being more scared for his friends than he had ever been. If tomorrows raid failed, they would all die. Everyone. Probably in horrible ways. Flashes of gory scenes played in his mind until he thought he would scream in agony. He tried to think of something pleasant an turned his focus on what had happened today. Grasping for anything to distract him.

Dinos box weapon turtle had been a welcome and terrifying surprise. Still only after rampaging throughout the entire compound he had restored everyone energy and health, except Tsunas. Tsuna had felt like he could sleep forever once he knew his eaten friends were safe. Though when Reborn ordered them to turn in early Tsuna lay unblinkingly awake in his bed. Gokudera had wished Tsuna a goodnight with a pleasant hand on his shoulder, just like he had done almost every day since they shared a room. And now the Storm Guardians soft breathing was the only sound in the dark room. Tsuna wanted to sleep so badly, his eyes were stinging from tiredness and tears . A small whimper escaped his mouth as he turned position for the hundredth time. "Tenth?" Came a soft groggy voice from the upper bunk. "Are you asleep?" "No" responded Tsuna and with a sigh he continued. "Sorry Gokudera I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

The silver haired guardian wanted to hit himself. Why didn't that stupid turtle heal Tsuna? Damn that Bucking Bronco and his unreliability. Tsuna was suffering under the weight of everyone and Gokudera was a horrible Right hand man if he had let himself sleep soundly while Tsuna tossed awake. Slowly Gokudera climbed down from the top bunk. He realized Tsuna would not be able to sleep, that a hundred depressing outcomes were fighting in his Bosses head. He now could even guess why Reborn assigned him with the boss to this room. He wasn't going to complain because that is exactly what he wanted, but now Reborns cheeky little smirk shoved itself into Hayatos brain. It was for just this reason wasn't it? How long did Reborn know about his feelings? Hayato had just reasoned with himself that The Baseball idiot would have Tsuna doing wierd things like standing on his head or switching his pajamas around backwards to try to get Tsuna to sleep. While The Turf head would be yelling at him in encouragement or even suggest more training. Gokudera was smart and on his honor he was going to help the Tenth. Reaching out to his dresser he calmly set a ring on his third finger.

Tsuna raised his head when he heard Gokudera climb down from his bunk. He couldn't see him very well but his intuition told him that Gokudera was only a few feet from him. Suddenly a flash of blue erupted from Gokuderas hand. Blue? Whats going on? His Storm Guardian has a Blue flame? Isnt that rain? "Gokudera what in the world is going on? Arent you supposed to be red?" Tsuna had only just began to sit up when the light flashed. A large surge of Rain flames came rushing past calming him almost instantly. But the problem was not that Tsuna wasnt calm before. The problem was what Gokudera was about to say to him. Tsuna watched Gokudera by the light of his ring and waited for an explanation.

Gokudera was trying extremely hard to put everything he wanted to say in perfect sentences so that The Tenth could understand their intent immediately. Chewing lightly on his lower lip. He then took a breath and began to talk. "Tenth. It is killing me to see you suffering like this. Tomorrow is very important and I know that all you can think about is getting us all home safely. Even at the cost of yourself. I don't know why I wasn't there for you. But im telling you that if what happened To him happens again to you tomorrow there will be nothing in the past worth a damn for me! Gokudera balked at his own boldness. "I.." Gokudera froze for a second with his heart beating a loud tattoo. Could he really just tell the Boss what he wanted to? Was it that simple? Whoud the Tenth even care? Oh God what if the Tenth no longer wants him around! The Tenth was looking at him with huge hazel eyes and while they were slightly bagged and bloodshot,to Gokudera they were worthy of a painting. Gokudera made a sound like a choking cat, then he steeled himself to continue. He had to. He couldn't live the next ten years without telling him how he felt. "I just want to protect the only person I love!" There he said it. It was out in the open and Gokudera could never take it back. He didn't ever want to take it back. All he could do is wait for the Tenth to speak. His heart was pounding so hard against his rib cage that he could hear it in his own ears.

Tsuna blanched at Gokuderas confession. Hyper intuition be dammed Tsuna had never even thought that his first real friend, and self titled Right hand man had harbored these feelings. Almost creepy fanaticism yes, the strange ability to see something in himself when Tsuna couldn't see it. But love?

The first person Tsuna ever saw in this future was Gokudera and now flashing like a movie in his head he could see the haunted look in the eyes of his future Guardian. Thoes steel orbs weren't the eyes of someone who had just lost a friend or a boss. They were the eyes of someone who had lost everything they cared about. Gokuderas future self had reached for him as if to touch him but then pulled back. Was he going to help him out of that coffin? Or was he going to hug him before he remembers that this Tsuna. He himself was not his to touch.

Tsuna himself had never thought of a actual relationship with anyone. Kyoko was a childish crush of his and he had never really believed that he and her would be together. And Haru. Even though she claimed to be his future wife and did all sorts of crazy things he couldnt see himself with her. She would probably drive him to his deathbed before Byakuran could... Merely the idea of them together scared the hell out of him.

Sweat popped out all over Tsunas face as he began to think seriously about Gokuderas confession. He didn't really want to think about the future right now but he began to be extremely curious. If what Gokudera had told him was going to change the future. You know, like. What if the Future Gokudera hadn't ever confessed. Is this changing anything or had it already happened!? What did the future him do if it did? Will whatever he says to Gokudera next be his own will or just a line in a script written before he ever said it? Tsuna tried to think about Kissing Kyoko, then Haru. Even Chrome. After thinking about Chrome he thought about Murkuro replacing Chrome and nearly had a panic attack. Then he thought about him and Gokudera and found himself blushing madly. There was no doubt. He Loved his Storm Guardian and no one could replace him.

 _*Meanwhile im writing this and laughing fanatically. :I HAVE THE PAWAHHHHH* *Holds up two fingers. NOW KISTH*_

"Ah Tenth?" Gokudera said in a shaky voice. "You have been muttering to yourself for almost three minutes. Im starting to really worry." Inside Gokudera was screaming. Was Tsuna ever going to answer? This was it. He was going to be forced out. If hes not in the raid tomorrow how could he protect the Tenth? Gokudera was sure his heart would break if The tenth rejected him. But it sure beat being left behind forever. Gokudera stood trembling and facing towards Tsuna. He was ready for the worst.

Tsuna looked at Gokudera and this time his normally fidgeting eyes completely rested on his Guardian. "Gokudera. Now that you've made me think about it. It could be the fear, it could even be my exhaustion, but I think I feel the same. Whats going to happen now?" Tsuna hung his head. He was so tired but it seemed even less likely he was going to sleep tonight. There was too much to take in.

Gokudera could not believe his ears. In his head rang out "Stage one complete!" But now was stage two. And to keep the Tenth at ease he would go as slowly as possible. Still he knew he would have to make the first move or nothing would be done. Gokudera leaned down to Tsunas eyes level and crawled into bed with him.

Tsuna stiffened slightly when Gokudera slipped under the covers. He didn't know what to do with his racing mind and roughly beating heart. Gokudera was being pretty bold and Tsuna wondered if what they were doing was okey. Tsuna shook his head and relaxed. This was Gokudera he was talking about. He was his first friend, and as overbearing as he could sometimes be. Anything with him is all right.

It was slightly cramped on the twin sized bottom bunk. But that just meant they had to be closer together. The two boys arranged themselves awkwardly till they were both comfortable. Gokuderas arms wrapped securely around his boss and Tsunas head resting on his chest.

Tsuna lay enveloped in the warmth of his friend. He felt love and comfort almost radiating from Gokudera. Tsuna and Gokuderas breathing evened and matched. The smaller of the two moved to mush deeper into the warm body surrounding him. Waves of sleepiness hit Tsuna like a ton of bricks as his eyes fluttered closed. Not to open again until morning. Hell could come later. But with any luck after that. Heaven may follow.


End file.
